


Adoption and Relocation

by MysticMalady



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMalady/pseuds/MysticMalady
Summary: 1-A's homeroom is filled with the low murmuring of a nervous class. Nemuri and Hizashi stare at each other in bewilderment."He did expel the whole class...right?""...I think I'd remember if he said _anyone_ in that class had potential."
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199





	Adoption and Relocation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Wild Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577970) by [AiaLaau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaLaau/pseuds/AiaLaau). 
  * Inspired by [Dimension Dad AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/626182) by captainkirkk. 



> This is my first fic so any criticism is welcome. Assholes are not. I do not have a proper update schedule but a new chapter will be up once a month at the slowest. This will take me a very long time to finish, but I WILL NEVER GIVE UP. At some point in the future this story will be completed. Please ignore inconsistencies in canon, they are most likely deliberate to make the story flow better. (Or I just done goofed and didn't notice)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia. I really wish I did because I have very little money and college is Expensive.  
> Or The Magnus Archives. They actually write well.

A tall man glares into empty space, his eyes glowing red and hair floating. 

This is Aizawa, a pro-hero who is used to being taken by surprise and placed in weird situations, though this is a step above the usual. After a few seconds he seems to sag in on himself, then takes a look around in an attempt to figure out where he has ended up this time.

The room is filled with shelves upon shelves of boxes, papers, and files (seemingly just shoved in any random space they might fit). The oddest thing is that everything is on paper and handwritten, not giant banks of hard drives. There are of course physical records, but those are always typed, printed, then kept in climate controlled areas. And they definitely have some sort of order.

A set of footsteps echoing from the next isle over interrupt Aizawa‘s musings. He shifts towards the junction and peers around the shelving unit, catching a glimpse of the person on the other side. It's a teenager with curly green hair and freckles scattered across his face. Low muttering seems to be emanating from the teen as he looks at mess of papers, searching for something.

“ -ment number 0132306. 0132306, I know I saw it somewhe-”

He is speaking English, and now that Aizawa takes the time to look it appears that the papers are also in English. As he shifts forwards to examine one of the files more closely the paper rustles. The greenette cuts his chatter off abruptly while cocking his head to listen, then jerks to look directly at Aizawa. 

Sputtering, the teen manages to blurt out “W-who are you?!?!” before his mouth is covered by the capture scarf. The rest of his body is cocooned shortly after to stop him from leaving before some questions are answered.

“Calm down kid,” Aizawa says as he walks over to the teen, “I just want to ask a few questions. Now are you going to scream again, or can we talk like civilized people?”

His freckled face twists as he thinks before reluctantly nodding his head. The pro-hero loosens the binds and pulls it away from his face so that he can speak.

“First,” Aizawa states, “let’s get introductions out of the way. I’m Aizawa Shouta. What’s your name kid?”

The kid grumbles something about how “thirteens not a kid anymore” under his breath before saying, slightly louder, “Midoriya Izuku. And I really have to ask, HOW did you get in here?”

Aizawa sighs, “I’ll answer that if you answer a few of my questions first Midoriya. Where is here?”

Izuku shoots him an incredulous look before slowly answering “The archives of the Magnus Institute, London England.”

“The Date?”

Izuku’s face shifts to something a little more worried "Wednesday, the 7th of September, 2016”

Aizawa sighs yet again, then sags back against the shelves. The teen moves towards him, then asks in a soft tone, “You don’t know how you got here, do you? You are obviously not from here, and your question about the date raises more questions. Are you from some other time period? But are you from the future or the past? Or another dimension....” The rest trails off into indecipherable muttering while Aizawa looks on in disbelief.

A few moments later the man puts his hand onto Izuku’s shoulder, cutting him off. “Kid, listen, I am most likely from roughly 200 years in the future. You figured that much out, but there is a simple way to figure out if I’m from the same dimension,”

Izuku cuts in “There’s some huge event that happened in the early two thousands, isn’t there?”

Aizawa deadpans at him “You are correct problem child, but are you going to let me speak? There should be a glowing baby that appeared in 2012 with other powered individuals following after.”

The teen’s mouth drops open in shock for a moment before he stutters out “Th-that hasn’t happened here,” while staring blankly ahead.

Izuku shakes himself out of his huge a few seconds later and turns a piercing stare onto Aizawa. “Would you like to make a statement for the Magnus Institute? It specializes in the supernatural and strange."

“Sure kid,” Aizawa chuckles “do you want me to write it out?”

“No, no,” Izuku says with a distracted gleam in his eye. 

“There should be one around here somewhere,” he mutters as he searches the shelves near him.

He then crows in triumph as a tape recorder is unearthed from a box, “Now, tell me exactly what happened please.”

Aizawa turns a skeptical eye onto the device before turning and asking “Why don’t you just record me on your phone?”

“Because,” Izuku scoffs, flapping a hand in Aizawa's direction, “all the real statements don’t record digitally.”

"If you say so."

"Statement of Aizawa Shouta on his dimensional displacement"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aizawa is jumping from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the alleyways below for trouble. He isn't really expecting any larger crimes to be happening because it is five in the morning, too late for the cover of darkness to be of any help and too early for there to be crowds to escape into.

This was his first patrol since he had taken a two week break to prepare for his class of students, only to be disappointed when they ended up lacking in both potential and drive.

'They would never survive as pro-heroes'

This is what ran through his head when he walked into the room on the first day. The premonition became more and more true as the day progressed, more than half the children giving him a reason to expel them within the first hour. So he did, removing the ones who caused the most trouble first, the ones who didn't care about people next, and the ones who would break under the pressure last. Eventually the room was empty of students.

When the school day ends Hizashi wanders in, looks around and sighs.

"You got rid of the whole class _again_ this year didn't you?"

"None of them had potential, they would have just gotten themselves," a tired look crossed his face, "or others killed if they went out into the field."

"Dear you can't just keep expelling whole classes," Hizashi wraps his husband in a hug," Are you _completely_ sure that none of them could have made it?"

"Yes I'm sure. I've been doing this for years," Aizawa leans into the arms around him, "At least I'll have more time to patrol because I'm not looking out for a group of brats."

"That is not a good thing! You are too much of a workaholic! Patrol and cats don't replace human interact-!"

"Stop," A red eyed glare cuts off the screeched protests, "I will still talk to people. Not being a homeroom teacher will change nothing."

A pout overtakes The blond's face, but he says nothing in protest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not done with this chapter but Because I'm dumb and writing directly into AO3 and It will delete my work after a month I have to post it now or lose it. I really need to manage my time better. And probably think my decisions through more as well.


End file.
